Machine translation techniques may be devised to translate a corpus in a first language into a corpus in a second language, where the corpora may be natural-language written documents, a programming language, a set of image descriptors (e.g., pixels) in a first image to be translated into a second image, etc. The development of such machine translation techniques often involves training a learning algorithm, such as an artificial neural network or an expert system, on corpus fragments that are specified in parallel in both the first language and the second language (e.g., an English-language sentence with a word-for-word Spanish translation of the sentence.) Once configured to evaluate such parallel fragments in an accurate manner, the learning algorithm may be able to translate new first-language corpora into second-language corpora with a high degree of accuracy and sophistication.